


Arachnophobia

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Marcel attempt to enjoy a warm evening inside, which quickly falls apart thanks to an uninvited guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! Finals week is soon and I needed to get this fic out since it's been in the works for nearly a month. (I shipped these two so much thanks to their Portal 2 videos <3)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marcel snuggled himself in between the warm blankets, holding his mug of hot chocolate closer to his body. He smirked to himself as he glanced outside the window. The chilled wind and heavy clouds added a dramatic atmosphere to the room. He sipped at his warm mug, thankful he wouldn't be exposed to the harsh weather outside. It wasn't until he heard Craig sit next to him did Marcel look away from the window. Marcel laughed at Craig, who was trying his best to steal a place under Marcel's blankets.

"You know you don't have to steal just to join me, right?" Marcel questioned, Craig immediately trying to act natural. 

"What? Innocent me stealing? I'd never." Craig replied, his voice much higher. Marcel lifted the blankets up to allow Craig to sit under them with him. He smiled, quickly taking up Marcel's offer. 

"You douche." Marcel laughed before setting his hot chocolate down on the table in front of them. Craig smiled as he felt Marcel's body heat. He reached over before pecking Marcel's chin. 

"Babe," Craig whispered as he cuddled up to Marcel's side, "you know what you should do?" 

Marcel looked down at Criag, smiling. The way Craig's eyes looked up at him reminded Marcel of the first time they'd met in person. There was a side of Craig only Marcel knew about, his more playful and somewhat clingy side. He enjoyed how affectionate Craig would become, from small kisses to full on tackles and hugs. The way he'd snuggle up to him so easily, kissing him without hesitation. He liked these moments spent with Craig, just the two of them sharing body heat in the unusually cold house. 

"You should make me a hot chocolate too." Criag said, breaking Marcel's train of thought. Marcel groaned as he let his head fall back. 

"Really? First you try to steal my comfortable blankets, then you make me get up from what's possibly the most comfy spot ever to make you a drink you probably won't even finish?"

A small pause fell between the two. "Will I get yelled at if I say yes?" he asked, smiling as Marcel broke into a laugh. 

"Yes, you little British fuckboy!" Marcel replied, his fist playfully hitting Craig's arm. Craig laughed along, hitting Marcel back. The two sat there, laughing softly as Marcel brushed back Craig's hair. It wasn't until Craig noticed a small amount of movement did he speak up again. 

"What was that?" He asked, moving closer to the spot on the coffee table in front of them. He saw the movement again, dashing across the glass of the table. 

"Probably just a spot on your glasses," Marcel replied casually, "hurry back, it's already cold as balls with you moving the blankets around." 

Craig felt his stomach flip. Immediately, he stood up. His hands clammy, his spine tingling with shock as the offending insect seemed to look straight into him. 

"Fuck this!" Craig said, rushing his way into the kitchen, leaving a confused Marcel behind. Looking back down on the table, Marcel noticed the tiny spider, no bigger than a third his thumb. The spider's black and brown skin seemingly glowing in what little light was allowed in the room. Marcel shook his head as he stood up, regretting his choice of leaving his spot on the warm couch.

"C'mon, it's just a baby! He's not gonna do anything but walk around!" Marcel shouted, following Craig into the kitchen. 

"Baby or not, spiders are a big fucking nope from me. What if it bites me and I die?" Craig replied, throwing a napkin at Marcel. 

"I repeat. It. Is. A. Baby. It literally cannot kill you with one bite. Besides, it probably has to be an adult to do that." 

"Not helping." Craig groaned.

Craig remained at his position behind the counter. He stood with his hands flat against the surface of the counter, eyes shifting from Marcel to the living room. Marcel reluctantly grabbed the napkin before shooting Craig a small smile. Quickly after Marcel was out of sight, Craig heard a thump and a yell. 

"No! It has me! He's gonna bite me to death!" Marcel yelled, teasing Craig as he picked the spider up in the napkin, careful to not hurt it. He heard Craig groan in frustration before returning to their kitchen. Marcel quickly opened their balcony door before setting the spider down on the ledge, watching as it ran down the building. 

"Its gone, you big baby" 

"Thank God," Craig replied with relief, "I hate spiders so much." 

"It's not like they're gonna jump you in an alley and steal your money," Marcel teased, turning back into the warm apartment, cringing as his feet hit the cold tile of the kitchen. 

Craig gave a forced laugh as he closed the balcony door. He felt his face heat up, following Marcel to their abandoned fortress of blankets. Marcel lifted the blanket to allow Craig room to cuddle next to him. They closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth surrounding them, the quiet hum of the heater, the wind outside picking up. 

"You still never got my hot chocolate." Craig pouted, looking at Marcel's relaxing figure. 

"Wow, I save you from your fear of baby spiders and you're still not satisfied." Marcel smirked before leaning down to catch the other's lips into his own. Both leaning into each other, Craig brining his hands to rest in Marcel's curly hair. 

"So...that's a no?" Craig asked, breaking away from the kiss. Marcel rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Craig's forehead. 

"Fine, no promises there won't be a family of spiders chilling in it though." 

Craig nervously laughed, watching as Marcel left him in the pile of blankets.


End file.
